<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets of Beltane by RagnarWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623846">Secrets of Beltane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf'>RagnarWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets of Fort Salem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Salem is about to celebrate Beltane, however some secrets will be exposed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets of Fort Salem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just came to me and I had to get it out.  I have taken a few liberities with the storyline.  Mainly the Scylla we see in the show is the actual Scylla and the redhead we see in episode 1 has never been in Scylla's room or was her in any form.  This is mainly a Raelle and Scylla fic so other character may show up, but it is mostly them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle Collar walked towards the dorms that housed her girlfriend, Scylla, to spend some time before it was time for lights out in her own dorm.  She had promised Abigail and Tally that she would be there tonight, so that they could all be on time for when the men from Fort Salem's brother school arrived.  But she wanted to spend some time with her special necro, beforehand.  Scylla was still a mystery to her in ways, she was notorious about changing the subject whenever her past came up.  And even though this did give Raelle some doubts in her relationship with Scylla, she never the less was head over heels for the girl.  As she approached the door of her girlfriend, her doubts drifted off as they usually did when she was near her girl.  Knocking softly, the door opened and there she was, a beauty like she had never seen with that smile that only appeared when Scylla saw her.  The brunette moved aside to let her inside never taking her eyes off her or her smile leaving.  As soon as the blonde had crossed the thresold she closed the door and turned around, only to smothered in a hug that she quickly returned.   Scylla loved this about her girlfriend, no matter how bad her day was or the things she had to do or see, whenever Raelle hugged her the world fell away and all worries left her.  Reaching upwards she brought the blonde fixer's face down so she place a kiss on her lips that made promises of things to come and feelings that she was unable to say out loud.   After a few more moments of holding each other and a few more tender kisses, she stepped back a step and looked at her girl.</p><p>"I didn't think you were going to come tonight?  You said you promised your unit you would be there with them tonight."  Scylla asked, not minding in the least that Raelle was here with her and told her that.  "Not that I mind you being here."</p><p>"I know, and I can't stay long, but I wanted to see you for a little bit.   I feel like I have not seen you in ages."  Raelle answered, taking the time to give another tender kiss.</p><p>"You saw me like..." looking down at her watch quickly. "...two hours ago."  Laughing softly at her adorable fixer.</p><p>"Yeah like I said ages ago,"  replying as she removed her jacket to get more comfortable.  Moving both of them to Scylla's bed and sitting down,  the blonde did not have any intention of having sex tonight she did have to get back within the hour and she knew<br/>
that would not leave long enough time.   </p><p>Sensing that Raelle wanted to spend time with just being in each other's company, Scylla sat down next to her and took her hand.  The thumb of her hand started to make soft caressing circles on the back of the fixer's hand.</p><p>"So how was training today?  Did you kick High Atlantic's ass today?"  asking with a small humorous smirk. </p><p>"We started physical training on using the Scourge weapons we will be getting at the end of Beltane apparently.  Abigail and Libba were trying to out do each other, while me and Tally actually listened to Quartermaine on proper use of them.  I wanted to tell her that my mama, already taught me how to use it, but I figured I would see what I could pick up. "  Raelle laid back on her back with her legs still in a sitting position on the bed, pulling Scylla down with her to cradle the girl's head on her chest.  As she told the necro about her day in training and occasionally stealing a kiss or three.  The two laid like that for almost a hour, just being in each other's presence talking about little things from through out each other's day and other random things.  When Raelle's eyes had started to drift close,  and Scylla looked up and gave her a tender kiss, before looking down into those eyes she could get lost in.</p><p>"As much as I would love for you stay the night, babe, you need to decide now if you are going to stay the night or head back for last call."  Scylla softly spoke, while moving her hand tenderly along the blonde's jaw.  And hearing the answering sigh, knowing the answer already.</p><p>"I really don't want to go back, but stupid Abi made me promise and I don't want to break a promise to them."  Raelle answered with a heavy sigh, she really did not want to leave the bed she was comfortable in.  Closing her eyes one more time as she felt her girlfriend's hand along her jawline.  "Stupid Abigail Bellweather and her promises, stupid me for giving said promise, stupid you for being so beautiful and soft, stupid Quartermaine for making us get up at the buttass of dawn for early training."  She pouted as she once more opened her eyes to see the necro laughing softly at her.</p><p>"Its not nice to call me stupid, even if it was a kinda a compliment.  Now get up and go, before I decide to strip you and make you break your promise."  Scylla was getting up, just as Raelle was moving.  "Don't worry though, we will get to see each other more tomorrow since they are usually lax on training after the guys show up.  You just make sure you don't get any stupid guy to fall for you."</p><p>As Raelle walked towards the door, she noticed that her girlfriend had slipped on a pair of shoes.  With a questioning look on her face, she was just about to ask what she was doing, when Scylla noticed her look.</p><p>"I thought I would walk you back to your dorm, I can't having you thinking I am not romantic either after you walked me back on that first day we met."  She smirked at the blonde.  "Come on, dollface, before I throw you on the bed."</p><p>Taking each other's hand, they walked out of the necro's dorm room and towards the fixer's own.  As the walked they made small talk and laughed at each other's jokes and stories.  Until they had finally made it to their destination and with one last seering kiss and look, they parted ways.   As Raelle looked behind her to see Scylla turn to head back, she noticed she had exactly six minutes to get back to her own room and she turned and headed inside.  A few moments later as she walked into her own room, with two minutes to spare, she saw Abigail pacing back and forth.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been?  You almost missed last call, you promised," a frustrated Abigail yelled as Raelle sat down on her own bed.</p><p>"I am here as promised with minutes to spare, chill out before you pop a vein.  I promised I would be here, and I am here.  Now I am going to bed," turning to lay down and not seeing the frustrated look on Abigail's face.</p><p>"Goodnight, Raelle.  I for one knew you would be here."  Tally said from her spot on her own bed.</p><p>"Nite, Tal" Raelle answered already drifting off to sleep thinking of a certain special necro.</p><p>"Whatever........goodnight" Abigail finally said before turning in herself.</p><p>+++++++++++++++++</p><p>The day had started out so well for the blonde fixer, she was fully rested and early morning training was actually kinda fun today.  She had found she had natural talent for the scourge training that Sergant Quartermaine had got them to do before they actually got their real scourges.   Raelle did not make many mistakes and the ones she did, she never repeated and even Quartermaine had noticed her.  She had even helped Tally a little when she noticed that the other girl was planting the wrong foot sending the tip in the wrong direction.  When she looked over at Abigail one time she caught her looking at her with either amazement or contempt she could not tell which at any given moment.  Training lasted a few hours and then they were dismissed for breakfast and told to be lined up outside of the main offices in two hours.   After a quick shower, Raelle had shown up for the food line and as she turned to find a table she saw an unexpected person sitting at table near the window.  The sunlight just hitting the window right to make the light highlight the most beautiful person she had ever seen.  She was frozen in place looking at this surprising vision of beauty, when Tally put her hand on her shoulder startling her.</p><p>"Your kinda holding up the line, with you staring like a statue."  Tally spoke with a small laugh.  "Go sit with her if you want, I don't mind."</p><p>"What...oh sorry."  Raelle recovered as she turned to answer Tally, only to quickly turn her head back around to see Scylla looking her way with that signature smile of hers.  "Why don't you come over and sit with us."</p><p>"Are you sure?  I know you like your alone time with your girlfriend."  Tally answered teasingly.  "Go on"</p><p>"What are you two talking about, and why are you just standing here?  Lets go find a table and eat we have to be outside soon."  Abigail looked at the them both with that look like she wanted to say something else and then followed their line of vision to see the necro near the window.  "What is she doing here?  Isn't her dorm on the other side of the school, what do they not serve breakfast over there?"</p><p>"Be nice Abi, I think it is nice that she came over," Tally answered trying to stop the argument that was surely brewing if Raelle had heard what she was saying, but she had already started to move towards the necro.</p><p>"Hey beautiful, whatcha doing?"  Raelle stood by the table, not sitting down until she was invited.   Even though she was happy to see her girlfriend, she would not be one of those girls that just assumed she always had to be near her.  </p><p>Scylla was looking up at her with that signature smile, and arched her eyebrow at the blonde standing and not sitting.  "We ran out of coffee in our dorm, and some of us had to have our morning coffee.   So I thought I could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak,  and get coffee and see a beautiful girl.  Now are you going to sit down or do I need to find another pretty fixer to look at for the morning?"  She laughed as she moved over a little indicating that she wanted her to sit next to her.  Giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek, as the blonde sat down to eat.  Raelle started to eat breakfast to restore all the calories she had burned in training earlier that day.  Scylla had arched her eyebrow again as she watched Abigail and Tally both sit down across from them.  "Morning ladies, nice to see you again."</p><p>"Sorry, I told her that you guys wanted some alone time, but Abi insisted we eat as a unit."  Tally tried to apologize to both girls.  "I hope you don't mind"</p><p>"We are a unit, that means we train as a unit, we sleep as a unit, and we eat as a unit.  If we are going to be the best we have to act like the best,"  Abigail stated in that high and mighty tone she sometimes sounded like when she did not realize it, as she glared towards Scylla.</p><p>"More the merry, I say,"  not needing to make a scene with her girlfriend's unit.  Besides anytime she got to spend with the blonde fixer was worth putting up with the high and mighty Bellweather.  "So are you looking forward towards the festivities today and tomorrow?</p><p>"Oh Goddess yes, I have never actually been to a proper Beltane festival before," Tally answered a little more enthusatic even for her as she saw both Raelle and Scylla quietly smile at her.  "Sorry"</p><p>"Don't be sorry, enjoy it and afterwards you will be a different person, only in a good way" Scylla assured her as she took Raelle's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together to bring the hand up to give it a soft kiss.  Watching as an irritated Abigail, watched the two of them like she wanted to say something.</p><p>"So what brings you necros over to our side,"  As she pointed out a few other girls that were necros also.</p><p>"We ran out of coffee, so we decided to raid one of the new class's mess hall.  I voted for this one, because I heard that there was this really sexy girl there that I had to see.  The others voted for it because it has the second best coffee, so I compromised."  Laughing as she watched as the cheeks of her girlfriend became a soft pink from blushing.  Smirking at the other girls at the table.  "Anyway, I got to head out for training.  I will try to come see you at lunch, if not then this afternoon."  As she turned to Raelle and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek as she stood up, only to be turned around by Raelle who had stood up to kiss her on the lips.</p><p>"I will see you later, and glad you came by this morning.  Although if I see this really sexy girl you heard about I may give her a good windstrike."  Raelle smiled as she heard Scylla laugh abruptly rather loudly before she quickly stopped herself, as she saw the other necros  had looked her way at the usually quiet brunette.  Sitting back down to finish her breakfast that she had noticed that Scylla had giving her half her own tray, and she was glad for it because she was still hungry.  Looking up when she felt eyes on her, to see Abigail and Tally both looking at her in bewilderment.  "What, I am hungry and I don't want to waste any of it." </p><p>"Not the food you, nay nay horse.   Your creepy girlfriend, just appearing out of nowhere.  She is a distraction we don't need, if we are going to be the best and you know it."  Abigail started in on her usual rhetoric.</p><p>"I think it was sweet of her, myself Rae."  Tally responded.</p><p>"Thanks Tally, and don't start Abi.  She is my girlfriend not a distraction.  I have been to every training and excelled at them even, so you can't use that argument on me."  Raelle defended herself as she finished up her food.  "Now i am going to go get ready for today."  As she had gotten up suddenly, sending a glare back towards Abigail.</p><p>"You know, for someone who wants  us to be a cohesive unit, you sure are not helping it by attacking her."  Tally said as she also got up to put away her tray and get ready for the day.</p><p>"Both of you are not taking this serious enough.  This is the military not a soroity school."  Abigail muttered to herself.</p><p>"Don't worry Bedwetter, I am sure there will be place scrubbing latrines when you fail."  Libba Swythe jeered at the clearly frustrated Abigail.  Watching as Abigail stiffened, before continuing on her way out to catch up to her unit, after all she could not yell at them if she did not follow the same rules.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same notes as from Chapter One, except I forgot to add.  I don't own Motherland: Fort Salem or any characters depicted in the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cadets were all lined up outside the stairs to the receiving building, when Raelle noticed that the only ones lined up were the first year cadets.  Looking towards Abigail to get her attention, she tapped her arm.</p><p>"Why is it only the first year cadets that are waiting to receive the boys, instead of everyone?"  Raelle asked Abigail since she knew growing up in a strict military line she would probably know.</p><p>"It is to let new cadets be the first to see their male counterparts, since all the other cadets would have already met them in prior years.   Don't worry the actual festivities is for all the cadets at the school, but this is like a first time meet and greet.  Plus it is a way to see the guys that create the weapons that we will be given by them."  Abigail answered without condensation or contempt, but like a teacher who wanted her students to understand.  "It is suppose to make it easier for us to be open with them, without prior attachments...if that makes sense."</p><p>"Oh okay, that seems fair."  Raelle answered in thank you, although really she was so not interested in meeting any guy and make a connection.  Which she also understood from what her mama had told her it was a way the military made sure future witches were born also, since about quarter of the cadets would end up pregnant after tomorrow night.  But she did not say this out loud.  As she turned when she heard Abigail introduce some guy to Tally, and watched as he walked off.</p><p>"Close your mouth, Tally"  Abigail chuckled at the boy-stuck girl, who had been born in a community where there were no guys at.  And then the moment was broken when they all heard their Sergeant.</p><p>"Alright ladies, training room in ten minutes."  Well so much for looking for her girlfriend for the moment, Raelle thought.<br/>___________</p><p>Later the three girls made their way down to the playing field where the boys and girls would both officially meet.   She had missed Scylla at lunchtime, since apparently Quartermaine decided to hold them up longer than normal to make up for them being outside to meet the boys, even though they had no control of that schedule.   As she stood by the bleacher seats, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her girlfriend with a smile reserved for her only. </p><p>"Hey you, missed you at lunch," Scylla started while reaching for the blonde's hand.</p><p>"Yeah we were rewarded for being an all you can eat buffet for the guys, with an extra long training session to burn out that sexual tension."  Raelle laughed as she answered.  "Are you staying to play?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, I can't we got a special training lesson that came up that is going to be a few hours long.  But after that I am all yours to do as you please."  Scylla answered in that flirty way that only Raelle was privy to.</p><p>"Oh, that sucks,"  Raelle replied disappointingly, but she understood they were both subject to weird training lessons that came up.  "Well I look forward to seeing you later then."</p><p>"Me too, I gotta go though,"  As Scylla stepped forward to kiss Raelle on the cheek and then went back in for a second time on the lips.  Neither girl noticing the blonde guy leaning up against a tree nearby.<br/>Raelle watched her girlfriend leave, then she turned when asked if she was going to join the game and replied why not since now she had some built up sexual tension that needed a release and if it could not be with her girl, then beating some guys up was the next best thing.   She was not expecting the sudden rain, but it cooled them down as they played hard as both sides tried to score.  When suddenly she was knocked into by some guy that looked angry.</p><p>"Sorry..."Raelle started to say to the guy.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, even if you have horrible taste in girlfriends"  the guy started.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sorry, its not you.  I am Porter, I knew your girlfriend"</p><p>"You know Scylla?  How?  Did you know each when you were younger?"  Raelle asked now starting to freak out a little.  All those little doubts she had about Scylla, suddenly rushed forward giving her a nasty headache.</p><p>"She hasn't told you anything has she?  Do yourself a favor and don't get attached."  As he rushed off before the blonde could say anything else.</p><p>"Are you alright?  What was that about?"  Tally asked after seeing her friend's stricken face.</p><p>"I am not sure," Raelle answered truthfully.  She needed to talk to Scylla, she knew the necro had secrets but who was this guy and why was he talking about Scylla like that.  She started to get a  headache as the doubts about her relationship started to come to a head.<br/>__________</p><p>Later as Raelle and Scylla walked through the museum of history, the headache was still there as she listened to Scylla talk about all the ways civilians tortured witches in the past. She enjoyed the feeling of being near the dark girl, but those little doubts kept her distracted from fully enjoying herself and just made her headache get worse.  As Scylla stopped at a showcase that showed some ancient curved blade, she saw Porter nearby staring at them.</p><p>"Your ex is here."  Raelle said a little more forcefully than she normally would have been.</p><p>"I didn't know you had met him," Scylla replied a little shock in her features before quickly covering it up.</p><p>"He said some things about you?  About your past, what is going on?"  Raelle demanded her headache increasing as she watched her girlfriend's face look away.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Rae.  It is nothing to be concerned with..."Scylla started, only to be interrupted by Raelle.</p><p>"No, not this time.  I want to know what is going on.  Who is he to you?"  Raelle pleaded, she felt this was it, this was the end somehow.</p><p>"Okay, but not here,"  Scylla answered as she grabbed her hand and lead her past Porter with a look that was surely a death glare if she had the time to deal with him.  When they got to a semi private area on the stairs, she felt Raelle stop.  This was it, this is where she was going to have to start.</p><p>"Porter is my ex-boyfriend, I knew him before I came to the academy."  Scylla started, not knowing where to start but this seemed a good place as any.  She felt Raelle start to remove her hands from hers, but she quickly tightened her grip.  "His family and mine, as well as a few others were all a group of dodgers.  We moved around a lot to stay ahead of the authorities.  Porter and I got close and were together for awhile, but I ended it because he had a lot of issues and i did not want to be a part of that.   After we had stayed in one place too long the authorities found us, it was chaotic and somehow it all went sideways and my parents were killed."  </p><p>"I am so sorry, I don't know what to say,"  Raelle answered quietly as she herself tightened her grip on their hands.  "So your a dodger, I would not judge you for that.  No more than I hope you would never judge me for having a civilian for a father."</p><p>"But that is not illegal, being a dodger is."  Scylla looked at her hopeful still girlfriend, afraid that she had lost the one good thing she had since coming to this place.  </p><p>"Hey look at me?  I am not going to judge you.  I am sorry for asking you about your past when you were not ready to share yet."  Raelle stated honestly, she would normally never pressure someone into sharing before they were ready.  She felt horrible for making her girlfriend relive that time, so she stepped forward and hugged her tight with everything she had.  She understood Scylla a little, she herself did not like that she was forced to join the military to serve until she died fighting someone else's war.</p><p>"If I ever do decide to run, I will take you with me."  Scylla stated quietly so no one could over hear her except for Raelle.  As she held the other girls face in her hands as she said this to make sure the blonde knew she was telling the truth.  And she stepped forward to kiss her girlfriend with all the love she had, hoping the other could feel the feelings she could not somehow say aloud.  <br/>They both held each other for a long time, until they heard the bell tolling for dinner.  And Raelle once again had to go back to her unit, because Abigail had made her promise once again to be there during this festival.   Raelle did not want to go back again, she felt like she had messed up with making Scylla talk about her past before she was ready, and also feeling guilty that she felt they needed some space for the night.   And god did she need to sleep, her headache was getting worse.<br/>_______</p><p>Porter walked down the hallway, after he learned where Scylla's room was located at.   He was not sure why he confronted that blonde girl that he saw kissing his girlfriend...his ex-girlfriend.   But Scylla had disappeared that night when everything went to shit, he had not meant for everything to get out of hand.  He had been told that no one was going to be hurt and that only the adults would be arrested.  He had made the deal thinking that with her parents arrested she would rush back into his arms and they could make a life for themselves.  But everything had went bad, and people were killed.  He himself had fled when the first adults were killed, and had not even looked for Scylla in his scared state of mind.  He had found a place to hide for a few months until the call came for his conscription, and he took the cowardly way out by saying the words.  After all he could not be held accountable for his parents if had taken the oath to serve.  He had not heard anything from Scylla and had not even looked for her in the aftermath, but he was not expecting to see her here at Fort Salem and especially not looking as happy as she was with the blonde.   He figured that she was like him and had taken the oath to save herself or was forced to take it.  They had both said they wanted to destroy the rule that made slaves of their kind, forced to fight another's war.  Both had openly said they hated the military and everything it stood for especially Scylla who had lost a sister to the military as well as her parents who had refused to join.  Porter had joined the Spree shortly before he took the oath to the military, but he was still a coward and the Spree quickly realized that and used him as a spy at the men's military academy.  But all that was not why he was here, no he was here to get his girlfriend back.  He stopped in front of the door that hid his girl, and before bringing his hand up to knock he took a deep breath.  And then knocked, waiting until the Scylla opened the door and without even waiting for invite he walked in.</p><p>"Porter, what are you doing here?  And you need to stop scaring my girlfriend."  Scylla immediately demanded.  She did not have time for this, and her ex was already becoming a problem that she did not have time to deal with.  She had a mission to work on and a girlfriend to calm down.</p><p>"I don't care about her.  I want to know what you are doing here?  I know you, I know the things you said and did."  Porter halfway yelled before remembering that the walls here were probably not sound proof.</p><p>"Things change, I changed."  Scylla defended herself, she did not have to explain her actions to anyone...well maybe one person when the time was right.  "When the call came, I joined."</p><p>Porter needed to see her reaction to see if she had joined the Spree like him, but he had to be cautious just in case.</p><p>"People who said the things you said, and the things you did don't change.  They fill balloons with words that kill people."  Porter almost out right said it, but he watched her eyes become cold and steel like and knew now.</p><p>"How could you say things like that to me?  I may have said those things when I was younger, but I changed after my parents were killed. "  Scylla stated with emotions, tears almost forming on her hurt face.</p><p>"I am sorry about that, by the way.  I never got a chance to tell you that, but that is what happens when your girlfriend runs away without a word."  Porter interrupted speaking honestly about her parents being killed.  "But now we can be together, now we can go, we can run away and do the things we wanted before all this."</p><p>"No Porter, I have girlfriend.  I have a job to do."  Scylla replied backing a little away as she realized that was why he was here, to get back with her.  But she had told Raelle the truth about her leaving Porter, he had issues she did not want a part of.  She had told her about some of  his anger issues, that was a conversation for another time.  "You need to leave Porter, I don't want you.  There was a reason I never looked for you, maybe it was wrong that I left without telling you.  But it is what it is."</p><p>"No we were good for each other, I understand why you didn't look for me and ran.  Everything went to shit that night, but now we found each other again that has to say something."  As he pulled her towards and before she realized what was happening, he kissed her hard holding her against him.   Scylla was shocked, but then she got angry and did the only thing she could think of and moved her face towards his ear and whispered into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well things go awry..a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Went back and edited the first 2 chapters, i noticed a few errors and wanted to fix them where I saw them....some reason I kept using Be instead of By...wth.     And once again this story is an alternate universe if you will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle walked towards her training lesson with Abigail and Tally, her head was still pounding for some reason.  She had gotten a full nights sleep and had eaten a good breakfast, but she could not shake it.   Entering the training grounds, the girls took up their positions as she listened to Sergeant Quartermaine explain that today they were going to be using some scourges they had in the armory to get the feel of them instead of the rope and tennis ball combo they had previously used this week.  And as usual, Abigail and Libba started to compete with each other and it was starting to really piss her off with their smugness of their prior knowledge through their family line.  Quartermaine of course let them bicker and compete, she figured it would make them work harder and become the best.   But the constant yelling from the both of them, combined with everyone else talking and yelling had reached a boiling point for Raelle.</p><p>"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR FIVE GOD DAMN MINUTES,"  Raelle exploded at everyone looking directly at Abigail and Libba mostly.  She was rubbing her temples at this point.  And noticed that everyone was deathly quiet, even Quartermaine was shocked into silence and then all the mannequins that were lined up exploded into ash all at once.  "Goddess, just let me have some peace and quiet for five minutes."  Raelle whispered as tears came to her eyes from the pain in her head and then everything went black.</p><p>A few hours later, Raelle woke once again to find herself in a hospital bed.  General Alder and Sergeant Quartermaine were both in the room, and as she turned to look around they both came over to her.</p><p>"What happened, did I hurt anyone?" Raelle asked not sure  how she had ended up here.  Quartermaine started to speak when General Alder interrupted.</p><p>"You have a lot of power in you, Daughter.   But no you didn't hurt anyone except all the training dummies."  Alder answered her, looking at her curiously.  "Have you been trained before, your techniques and understanding are way too advanced for a first year."</p><p>"My mama taught me a lot things, when she was at home."  Raelle answered.</p><p>"When was the first time you did any of the words?"  Alder asked.</p><p>"I think I was like five years old when I first lit up a candle, and eight when I first healed a cut on my mama's hand."  Raelle answered not sure why that was important.</p><p>"Five years old?  Are you sure?  And you say your mother taught you all this?"  Again Alder asked, now with a look that confused Raelle.</p><p>"Is that not normal?"  Raelle asked, she had just assumed that normal to start young.  Her mama had been so proud of her when she mastered the lessons she taught with only two or three attempts.</p><p>"No, no it isn't.  Most of us get our abilities when we start to hit puberty.  Very rarely does one get the gift sooner, the youngest I have ever seen was a young girl aged ten.  And even then she could barely light a candle without several attempts."   Alder answered, the Biddys behind her all clucking at once.   "I have heard that you hold yourself back during training most times, why?  Speak truthfully."</p><p>"I......don't know now.  At first it was so I could learn just enough to not make War college and be sent to some front line to die early."  Raelle fell back to lay on her back looking at the ceiling remembering a time that she just wanted to meet her death sooner rather later.  But then she met Scylla, and things changed.  She started to participate more, train more.  She still did not want to lead people to their deaths, but she did not want to be a slave to others fixing their pains either.<br/>
Both Alder and Quartermaine were shocked and dismayed at this answer, "Why would you want to die at such a young age?"</p><p>"What would be the point of living a long life always having to heal others who fight over and over.  Fixing people takes a toll on the fixer, we take the pain and injuries from others only for them to go out and get injured again.  Fixers feel every pain and injury we fix, and we are expected to heal everybody at one time.  That takes a toll on our bodies as well, my mama was tired of everything.  She would heal everyone except she could not be healed herself.  Eventually all fixers die, because we are expected to fix every injury regardless what it does to us."  Raelle answered with tears in her eyes now, she remembered how tired her mother was when she was home.   She remembered even when she had leave, civilians would always come by to have their pains fixed.  "I just don't want to be a slave to someone else's wars."  Raelle whispered so softly and heartbroken that her audience almost did not hear her.</p><p>"I don't know what to say to help your thoughts right now,"  General Alder answered her honestly she had never realized the burden she had put on her fellow witches when she had made the deal.  "I know it is hard right now, but you have a lot power.  Your headache is from all the stress and anxiety you place on yourself, you need to find a way to calm yourself."</p><p>"I know, "  Raelle whispered, the only time she truly felt calm is when she was with Scylla.  But she was sure as hell not going to tell them that.   </p><p>"But for now rest, if you wish you can be excused from the festival of Beltane tonight though.  I usually make it mandatory to appear, but I think with everything going on I will make participation optional.  Sleep for a bit."</p><p>As they walked out of the room, her head suddenly felt calm and anchored the pounding barely there.  She opened her eyes when she felt someone take her hand, to see a very worried looking necro.   </p><p>"Hey beautiful, whatcha doing here?"  the blonde fixer asked softly, all the while looking into worried eyes.</p><p>"Heard there was a sexy hurt witch in here, so I had to come check them out,"  Scylla whispered as she sat down near the blondes hip.  Using one of her hands she softly stroked the blonde's jawline with so much care and love.  "Heard you got High Atlantic speechless for five minutes, so badass."</p><p>"What can I say their constant bickering was giving me a headache, although those poor mannequins paid a dear price."  Raelle jokingly spoke, she could see the worry in her girlfriend.  "And you know an awful lot of sexy witches in this place."</p><p>"What can I say I got good taste, dollface."  She leaned down to give the blonde a simple tender kiss, her hand never leaving the others face.  Just as she was going in for another kiss, both heard voices coming from the door just as Abigail and Tally came rushing through door.</p><p>"Oh my goddess, are you alright?"  Tally asked trying to keep her voice down from excitement of seeing her friend awake.  </p><p>"What was that you did?"  Abigail asked, she had never seen anything like that and felt a little threatened with Raelle's sheer power.</p><p>"I am fine, just a nasty headache.  And I guess my country hick chants have a little more boom than what I thought."  Raelle answered, she did not want to say what Alder and Quartermaine talked about.  She kept her hand in Scylla's while she talked to Abigail and Tally for the next hour or so.  Scylla did not talk much, mainly she kept watch over Raelle.  Although at one point she raised Raelle to a sitting position and sat behind her so her chest was to Raelle's back so the blonde could sit up better.  Soon Abigail and Tally got up to leave and it was Tally who asked before they left.</p><p>"Are you still coming to Beltane?"  She wanted Raelle there with them, but she also did not want her to come if she was injured.</p><p>"I will be there, Tal.  After all, if my survival is based on you getting laid then I better make sure I am there to see it through."   She answered with a tease in her voice and soft chuckle as Tally had grabbed a pillow off the closest bed and threw it at her.  </p><p>"Are you sure about going to the festival tonight?"  Scylla asked with worry in her voice, she did not want the blonde to overdue it.</p><p>"I promised Tally I would be there, even before this happened, and I don't want to disappoint them."  Raelle asked as she started to get up from the bed.  "Are you going to be there?"</p><p>"Beltane is not really a necro thing, us being all about death and stuff.  And Beltane being all about life and such.  Necros are usually not welcomed there."  Scylla explained, although she wondered if she was actually forbidden to go.  She had really never asked and had not even participated last year either.  But she could see the disappointment in her love's eyes.</p><p>"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow then."  Raelle answered as she gathered her stuff.  She turned and gave her girl a long hug and a kiss before leaving to take a shower before the festival's dance started.   Scylla watched her leave and then headed towards her dorm, she needed to take care of something before it was too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know in the comments if you like it or have any feedback.  Always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beltane is officially here.  This is kinda short but wanted to get this out there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail and Tally stood in line listening to the instructor explain what the dance did and how it would lead them to what they needed.  And then out of nowhere, Raelle showed up and looked at them.  Both Abigail and Tally smiled at her, both secretly glad to see her show up.</p><p>"What I told you I would be here,"  was the only thing that Raelle told them.  </p><p>Tally leaned over towards Raelle, and whispered, "you look hot....like super hot."  And she looked at the blonde's attire.  The black suit jacket left very little to the imagination and was paired with matching pants.  Raelle had let all her hair down and wore black eyeliner around her eyes.  Tally was awestruck at the beauty of the girl, but then the drums started and all three girls quickly took off their shoes to be barefooted.</p><p>Raelle was a little disappointed that she had to be passed around by guys and girls when she had no interest in any of them.  She had not seen Scylla since she had left her in the infirmary earlier, but she did not want to think about that right now.  She was here for her unit and if that meant having a good time with alcohol and dance, then dammit she was going to drink and  dance the night away.   The music started suddenly and as if in a collective trance everyone started to dance as if the whole thing was choregraphed, even though Raelle had never seen this dance or danced much anyway when she was younger.  Her headache was back but not to the point of being unbearable, the magic for lack of a better term of the music seemed to keep it bearable.  As the music continued she was passed to a guy that she had talked to earlier named Byron, they had actually got along great after she learned he was not into girls.  She felt he was a safe pairing for the night, she did not have the urge to mate with him.  As he twirled her around one more time, she slipped from his hands into a set of soft arms.  She slightly panicked as her companion had changed but she turned to see her new partner, when her breath was taken and she nearly stopped dancing.  Before her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen,  where Raelle wore all black.  Scylla wore the exact same suit except her suit was all white.  Their eyes locked together and they both smiled, and everything around them faded away.  They were one with the music, no matter how they moved or turned, their eyes remained locked on each other.  They swayed and moved as if they were one person, to the point that those around them stopped and watched them.  General Alder and The Witchfather danced near them for a moment and felt the raw energy and power radiating from them.  They felt supercharged, as the energy coming off the young fixer and necro was immeasurable.  The Witchfather confessed as he danced with Alder that he had never felt that energy before, but the dance continued.  Alder looked over at the two and recognized the brunette necro and had to hide her shock.   The night continued and still the two lovers were locked in a dance, neither slowed down or moved from the other's embrace as they danced.  When midnight came and others were in the middle of doing each other, the two lovers continued to dance, eyes always locked.  Finally they had moved to a place behind the hedges and made love over and over, they had lost count as the energy they had created swept through them.   Dawn found them naked, their arms and legs wrapped around each other as if they were competing to see who could have the most contact with the other.  As they opened their eyes awakend from the noises of other people starting to  wake up and put their own clothes own.  The two still looked at each other.</p><p>"I didn't think you were going to come."  Raelle asked in an almost whispering voice afraid to break the connection.  "But I am glad you showed up."</p><p>"I asked my instructor if it was actually forbidden for necros to show up to the festival.  And even though she looked at me like I grew six heads, she said it wasn't forbidden and that she had just assumed that everyone in class knew that.  Which is funny because everyone in class thought we were forbidden.  And then she said that if anyone wanted to participate to feel free."  Scylla answered moving her hand to trace the blonde's jawline which was one of her favorite things to do.</p><p>"Well I love that you decided to show up, I did not want to hang out with some random person just to deny them this body because I have a beautiful girlfriend already."  Raella spoke with love and tenderness, her own hands moving up and down the necro's ribs down to her hip.  "Although I think we should get dressed, because one I am not into public nudity and two i am not into other people seeing my girlfriend nude in public.  But I am glad you are here with me."</p><p>"How could I miss not coming, I heard there was this really sexy fixer going to be here and I just had to see her naked."   Scylla laughed softly at the fake jealous look of her girlfriend.  "But I do agree, even though I like seeing you naked I don't want others to see us naked."   </p><p>Both girls quietly got dressed although more than once there may have been hands moving to places that was off limits to others not them.  After dressing, they sat down on the lawn snuggled up together and didn't say anything just stayed in the moment.  They saw Abigail and Tally moving towards them and decided to stand and go get breakfast.   As they stopped to get their shoes and put them on, listening and laughing at Tally's post sex antics neither saw Porter running from the treeline towards them.  As Raelle used Scylla's shoulder as a brace as she tugged on her shoe, she felt her girlfriend step forward a moment before a long curved blade exited the necro's stomach and then violently ripped back out towards Porter.</p><p>"If I can't have her, then no one can," as he plunged the knife once more into Scylla's back.</p><p>  But this time it never made it all the way through her body as Porter had been thrown back by both Abigail and Tally in an instant.  Alder and Witchfather both rushed towards the group as they had seen the second attack and had started towards the unit.   Raelle was in tears as Scylla had collapsed into her arms, and Tally had reached to hold Raelle but was shrugged backwards by the fearful fixer.   They heard Raelle begin chanting something none of them had ever heard before.  The few fixers that were around had come running and looked with confused looks at Raelle's words, but all could feel the power behind them.  And then as everything grew quiet, Scylla screamed as her eyes opened wide and then just collapsed.  Soon after Raella collapsed with a wound to her stomach and two on her back in the exact places that they had appeared on the necro.   And as she collapsed her last thought was that at least she had saved her love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry no smut, I don't feel confident to write sex scenes.  Only 1 chapter to go and we are at the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of Beltane</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I had writing it.  Thanks for all the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First thing that she became aware of was that her stomach and back hurt.  The second thing she became aware of was that something was pressed up against her side and a small weight across hips.   The third thing she became aware of was a lot of talking off in the near distance.  Finally she decided to just open her eyes and see where she was,   Raelle could not tell why her stomach or back hurt exactly and she saw a lot of fixers off in a corner talking.  It was when she looked to see what was pressed to her side that she remembered everything that happened.  Her Scylla was asleep up against her and she immediately tried to move her hand to lift the girl's shirt to see if she had been able to heal the knife wound.</p><p>"You know it is not nice to peek under a girl's shirt without their permission you know,"  came the tired sounding voice of her love.  Scylla opened her eyes to look at Raelle but did not release her hold across the blonde's hips effectively blocking her from sitting up.  "I know this is the worst place to say this, but I love you Raelle Collar.  With everything inside me, know that I love you more than anything or anyone.  But don't you ever ever do that again, you could have died and I never want to be the person that caused you death.  Do you understand me, you have to promise me."  </p><p>The necro looked at her with determined eyes, she would rather die a thousand deaths than be the cause of one that brought death to her girl.  She had woken up in the infirmary disoriented until the fixers had told her of what Raelle did.  When she learned of that she panicked and shot upwards only to realize her stomach still ached.  They told her even though Raelle had taken most of the injury, she had not been able to do it completely.  She had given the other fixers enough time though to heal her though partially.   When she asked why she still hurt so much, the fixer looked at her like she was the Goddess reborn.  Apparently Porter had coated the knife with witches-bane, the fact that Raelle even healed what she did was a miracle and she should not have been able to do that.   But since Raelle had taken the wound to herself the witches-bane did not affect her as severally and that they were able to patch her up to best of their ability.   Scylla then asked where she was, and they pointed to a bed that was surrounded by a curtain and Scylla immediately got up to the protest of all the fixers in the room.  But if her love could withstand the pain of a knife wound twice, then she could suffer a little pain to get to her to see for herself that she was alive.   After a few steps though she was about to give up, when Tally and Abigail showed up.   Abigail started to yell at her to get back into bed, because if Raelle found out she disobeyed the fixer's instructions and hurt herself more then Raelle would be unbearable to live with.   Tally though hooked her arm around the young necro and helped her to Raelle's bed.   When she saw her laying their in shorts and a sports bra, with bandaging on her stomach she yelled at a fixer asking why she was bandaged and not healed.   The fixer gave her a glare that made all three girls step back once, and explained they did what they could but there was a lot of damage.  But she was out of harm's way and that she would have to heal the rest naturally, but it would be sooner rather than later.   One of the benefits fixers knew, that if you took a wound from someone you were blessed with faster than normal healing.   With a respectful and apologetic nod to the fixer, Scylla moved towards the bed that held her love lifted the sheet and laid down next to her.  Abigail was about to protest again but Tally gave her look and she stayed quiet.   And the next time she opened her eyes was when she felt those hands that she would recognize even in pitch darkness, lift her shirt and she smiled.</p><p>"I will not make that promise my love, if I can do something to save you then I will.  And that is that, I am not debating it with you."  Raelle stated with a determination unmatched from anything Scylla had ever seen and knew she might not like it, but she knew she could never get her to promise that.  "And just so you know, as your girlfriend I have undeniable access to your body whenever I see fit."  She smirked at the necro, "although right now I think we are going to have to wait for awhile.  I feel like I got a drill swirling around in my stomach at the moment as she leaned down to give her girl a kiss and then winced when her stomach felt that.</p><p>Both girls lay back down, happy to be in each others presence.   And Raelle realized something, her headache was completely gone.  And she felt relief at least that part of her pain was gone.  "Not to put a damper on this, but what the hell happened.  Why did your crazy fucking ex-boyfriend attack us?"</p><p>"So I need to say this to you, before I chicken out.   I am a dodger, we run, that is what we do.  But I love you, and I have never had these feelings before.  And I was always taught not to have attachments, but I am trying to unlearn that.   But I love you and Porter wanted me back.   He came to my room the night before Beltane and tried to kiss me,"  feeling Raelle clinch and start to turn towards her.  Scylla put her hands on her shoulder to push her back down on her back before she got distracted in the blonde's eyes.  "but I got close to him and whispered in his ear something my mom taught me.  I told him I wanted to introduce his balls to my knee and then made the introduction.  He left but I was so pissed off at him for that, I went to the Witchfather to report it.  After that I had not seen him since."   As tears started to come from her eyes, Scylla turned Raelle's face towards her.  "If I would have known he was going to go that far, I would have said something sooner.  I did not want to say anything because I did care for him when I was younger.   But you are the one I love.  I am so sorry."</p><p>She was going to continue, but Raelle had turned her body to face her and shut her up with the best way possible and kissed her.  Looking into Scylla's eye and made sure she was looking into her eyes so she would see the truth behind her words, Raelle started talking softly.</p><p>"I am with you.  No matter what you did in your past, no matter who you were in your past.  I am not going anywhere except wherever you are.  I love you, and everything that makes you who you are.   You are my weird sexy necro, beautiful and strong, and nobody will ever take you from me."   And she kissed the necro with everything that she could muster in that kiss.  No matter the pain they both felt in their healing stomach wounds, they forgot all about it in that moment.  </p><p>_________</p><p>A few days later, Scylla walked into a room that held one other person.</p><p>"How goes the mission?" the other person asked.</p><p>"Everything is going to plan, I am close."  Scylla reported.</p><p>"You can't fail in this mission, it is too important.  We are close to ending all of this."</p><p>"I know I want to get this over with also, I am tired of all the lying."  the necro answered.</p><p>"What of Raelle?"</p><p>"The Spree want her, they have seen the amount of power she can wield.  Obviously they have other agents here at the academy."   Scylla reported, this was the part she hated the most.</p><p>"And your feelings for her?"  the other person asked with curiosity. "That was not your mission to get involved with her."</p><p>"My feelings are exactly what I have told her.  I love her more than anything and will do everything I can to keep her safe."  Scylla answered as she turned to leave to room.  "Even if that means taking you on General Alder,  I went undercover in the Spree after they killed my parents and tried to say it was the military.  I had nothing to lose when I volunteered, but now I will stop anyone that tries to bring harm to her.   And if anyone does, I will show them exactly what a powerful necro can do.  And you know the things my parents taught me."</p><p>"Scylla, I have seen her power make sure you keep her safe."  General Alder spoke and then dismissed her undercover agent.   But she did learn something useful, the Spree had other agents in her academy and they wanted the blonde fixer.  She would have to be careful.  She walked over to the window nearby and watched as Scylla embraced the blonde fixer who had finally been released from the infirmary and as they walked away she saw the necro look back towards the window and gave her a look that meant she was serious when it came to the blonde fixer she would fight anyone that came after her.</p><p>End......maybe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>